


Nastya and Jonny's Excellent (Sometimes Angsty) Adventure

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Based on prompts, I'm using a prompt list thing, Nastya and Jonny are Siblings, well some of them, you can fight me but I'm right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: 200-350 word one-shots revolving around Jonny and Nastya's relationship
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. "Hold Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this to practice writing. 
> 
> I am using a prompt list, and I don't want to repeat any really, but I might do this one or a similar one with Jonny instead.

Jonny turned quickly and cocked his gun as the door to his room opened. He wouldn't be worried about it, except for the fact that he locked it.

But when he saw who it was he uncocked the gun and groaned. It was Nastya and she was just standing there, starting at him. 

"What do you want?", He asked her, pretending to be angry at her intrusion. Of course he wasn't, Nastya happened to be his favorite of the others, not that he'd admit it. 

She just held her arms open like she was asking for a hug and said, "Hold me"

That's when he saw the tears. He may have a metal heart, but he wasn't technically heartless, so, after shutting his door, he pulled her in for a hug. 

She put her head on his shoulder and began to sob, soaking his shirt, but Jonny let her. He'd ask her later what happened to make her so upset, but for now he would comfort her(and then deny it later if someone were to ask).

So they stood there for a while. Nastya sobbing, her warm tears making tracks on her face and Jonny's shoulder. And Jonny just held her, hoping it provided the comfort she was was looking for. 


	2. “Or, you know, you can not be boring and help me.“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nastya is trying to repair her girlfriend and Jonny isn't much help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shrugs* it is what it is

"You good?", Jonny asked. He was leaning against a radiator in the engine room of the Aurora and petting an ocotokitten, which was not fun since they're slimy. 

"No, I can't find the problem and Aurora's not talking to me", Nastya called from where she was, crouching inside a small compartment of the engine. 

She poked her head out and Jonny saw that she was covered in oil and gas and about twenty other liquids of various colors that he didn't recognize. 

"Well I'm just going to sit here an watch you struggle", He told her grinning. 

"Or", Nastya began, "You know, you can not be boring and help me.“ 

"I know next to nothing about engines, I wouldn't be much help, and we both know it", he reminded her. 

"I don't need your help with that, I just need you to hand me tools and stuff", Nastya said, "And I might have to go in deeper and I'd rather not be alone for that"

"Why not? I thought you knew every corner of this ship?", Jonny asked, standing to walk to where she was. 

"I do", She told him, "That's why I don't want to be alone"

Jonny shrugged and set the ocotokitten down, "Sounds fun"

"It's not"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
